To enhance the visibility, and hence safety and effectiveness, of many emergency and public service vehicles, emergency lighting is employed on various portions of the vehicle. Some attempts have been made to place emergency lighting in the vicinity of the vehicle license plate—particularly the rear license plate—although further improvements to emergency lighting placement in this key location are possible.